icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay (born November 11, 1981) is Carly's older brother and the son of Colonel and Mrs Shay. Since their father is in the military, Spencer is Carly's legal guardian. His mother was never mentioned. He is portrayed by Jerry Trainor. He is a person. Characteristics Spencer is shown to have an eccentric, random and weird demeanor, but despite that, he isn't fooled easily, as seen in iLook Alike, iDate a Bad Boy, and iGet Pranky. He is sometimes called abnormal. According to his old girlfriend Veronica, he´s a "creative, fun spirit". He is frequently seen building strange sculptures in the show and most of his works are seen in the apartment. Spencer also frequently finds himself in sticky situations that serve as a subplot for the episode. Some of these subplots include his nemesis, the notorious Chuck Chambers. Although he may have quit law school after just for 72 hours, he still possesses some legal knowledge as shown in iPromote Techfoots and iOwe You. He even kept a book he got from Law School. He never told his dad that he dropped out of law school, as revealed in iSpace Out. Spencer is quite a ladies' man, having dated over 12 women. Some of his relationships are far more eccentric than he is, like Connie, the juggler, Lauren Ackerman, a teacher with a lot of emotional problems and Stephanie, a girl who believes in unicorns. Another recurring gag is that many objects Spencer touches or fixes spontaneously burst into flames, the first being the Chicken Stirfry he made in iWanna Stay With Spencer, with added humor due to the fact the item that does so is always made of a material that is non-flammable in real life, such as a hotel bell or the cymbal on a drum. Spencer attended Ridgeway Middle School, and also attended Seattle Law School for 3 days, but quit to become an artist. In the episode iPromote Techfoots, he was Carly, Sam, and Freddie's lawyer against the company of Daka. His father, in the military, still thinks that he is in law school. In iDo, it is confirmed, that he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since highschool, he doesn't like it when people say his butt is flat, and he drinks milk in the shower (also in iGot a Hot Room.) It is seen that he can play the Banjo. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring gag is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. Added humor comes from the fact that the item subjected to this gag is always either 1) made entirely of material that is non-flammable at room temperature in real life, or 2) made of both flammable & non-flammable materials, but it's the parts made of the latter that invariably catch on fire. Spencer has made a short claymation film called The Alien, The Space Hamster, and the Burrito. Girlfriends, Dates, & Crushes Throughout the series, Spencer has been dating many women, being consider a ladies' man. Mrs. Benson: In an alternate reality, if Spencer was born normal, then Mrs. Benson and Spencer would have married, making Mrs. Benson Carly's sister-in-law and Freddie her nephew. (see: Marisser) Connie: Dated her, but found out she was "juggling for other guys", so he broke up with her. Stefanie: Dated Spencer, but he broke up with her because she was annoying. She was never seen in the show, but she was mentioned. Lauren Ackerman: Dated her, but couldn't take her anymore because she was so hyper and unstable for just one second if Spencer wasn't thinking of her, so he broke up with her. Sasha Striker: Kissed after Spencer won the "World Records" title for best Pak-Rat player ever. Trudy Galini: He dated Trudy in order to get Mr. Galini's delightfully-delicious pie recipe, and Trudy kept kissing Spencer for some reason--she wanted to 'make-out' with him on the couch that was already broken. Veronica: A woman who Spencer was convinced only liked him when he was in a tuxedo. Ms. Fielder: They have no real relationship, but they made out at the end of IMust Have Locker 239. Gabriella: She only appeared for minutes. She is Mrs. Benson's Building Watch Patrol assistant. It is obvious Spencer had a crush on her. Allison: She only appeared in iWas a Pageant Girl. He went on a double date with her along with Freddie, and her 15 year old cousin Leslie. Charlotte Gibson: Dated her, but he saw a vision of Gibby her 'Gibby lips' when he saw her face, and Gibby's mother also saw a vision of Carly on Spencer's face, so they both ran away screaming in horror. Candace: Made a date with her, but they broke up when she found out he helps children with webcasts, plus was thought of as out of her league. Gia Chambers: She was Chuck's older sister. Spencer thinks she's hot. Spencer has a crush on her. She is a person. Kristacia: She is from Uzbekistan and didn't speak any English, Spencer went out with her because he thought she was hot. Gibby tried to help him translate, but instead he got a man who only spoke Uzbek as well and stole Krustacia away from Spencer. Jodi: She was meant to marry Gordon Birch, but when she saw Spencer, she decided that she wanted to marry him (something that Spencer is not exactly pleased about). However, when Carly sings, Jodi realizes she belongs to Gordon. References Click here to view Spencer's Gallery Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer Shay, Spencer